


Baking Cookies

by Nathamuel



Series: Drakecest Advent Calendar [14]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Drakecest Advent Calendar, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: Fill for the Drakecest Advent Calendar for the 16th of December:They may have gotten a little distracted





	

They were making out when they smelled it, which in retrospect had been the problem right there. Nathan tore his mouth away and swore, “Shit!”.

It smelled burned. Very, very burned. At their back, or more specifically, Nathan’s back as Sam had him pushed up against the counter with the stove right beside them. The side of his leg was toasty warm.

Quickly, they turned off the oven and looked at each other sheepishly. Smoke hung in the air.

“So much for the cookies,” Nathan said. A light push against Sam’s chest and he took a step back to let Nathan move around more freely again. 

Sam shrugged. “Maybe it’s not so bad.”

They opened the oven. There was a black layer on the dough now. Although the sides at least looked a nice brown.

“Does this look ‘not so bad’ for you?”, Nathan said with a quick glance at Sam.

“Maybe if we scratch the top layer off they’ll be edible,” Sam didn’t sound convinced. Nathan gave him a look that said, ‘really?’ Sam shrugged.

“Come on, we have enough ingredients to make a dozen batches of cookies. This was our first try,” he continued.

With a sad expression on his face, Nathan dumped the current batch into the trashcan. “Yeah, you’re right.” Nathan frowned at the mess they had already left around the kitchen.

Then Sam crowded him against the counter, making Nathan chuckle.

“Where were we?”, his brother teased.

“Let’s at least open a window first, Sam.”


End file.
